El regreso de Inu no Taisho
by FallyBloody
Summary: Para los que vieron la 3ra Película de Inuyasha "La espada conquistadora" ¿qué hubiera pasado si Inu no Taisho no hubiera muerto nunca? más bien, ¿qué tal si su enemigo en vez de matarlo lo trasladó al... futuro? ¿Inuyasha tendrá la oportunidad de conocer el rostro de su padre y hablar con el? ¿Inu no Taisho conocerá a su hijo? Entren y descubranlo!
1. La batalla contra Takemaru

No había noche más pesada que aquella. Las olas del mar chocaban entre sí y los fríos vientos del cielo recorrían con furia la costa, agitando los cabellos y ropas de ambos individuos presentes, ambos parados sobre un suelo blanquecino que fue pintado por las gotas de nieve que aun caían desde las nubes.

—¿Insistes en ir, padre? —el pecho de su padre había estado sangrando desde hace un rato, si no curaba sus heridas moriría, que tonto.

—¿Me detendrás, Sesshomaru? —¿acaso su hijo se preocupaba por él? ¿O será... que no quería que salvara a su propio hermano?

—No lo haré. Pero antes de que algo te suceda, entrégame tus espadas. Colmillo nublado y Colmillo de acero.

Era eso... había ido hasta él para pedirle algo. Por un lado no le sorprendía y por otro, no tenía idea de cómo se atrevía, si sabía perfectamente que esa noche iba a morir, pero antes debía salvar a su hijo y a su amada de los humanos, por lo que no podía darle ninguna de sus espadas, y ni siquiera era merecedor de ellas. Su hijo era un ser vil sin corazón, y lo estaba demostrando en ese momento, _desalmado _¿Acaso ni siquiera tenía un mínimo de cariño o respeto hacia él? Si había venido a reclamar su herencia en sus últimos momentos ¿a qué mas estaba dispuesto a hacer para obtenerlas?

—Y si me niego ¿me matarás? ¿A tu propio padre? —rió con ironía— ¿Hasta tal punto deseas el poder?

Sesshomaru lo miró callado.

—¿Por qué deseas tanto el poder? —ésta vez buscó una respuesta en su hijo.

—Mi sendero, es el de la conquista. El poder, es el único medio que me permite seguirlo.

De inmediato bajó su mirada.

—Conquista ¿eh? —Aquello lo había decepcionado— Sesshomaru ¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger?

—_¿A quién proteger?_ —no entendió porqué su padre preguntó aquello, pero aun así le respondió —. Yo, Sesshomaru, no tengo necesidad de semejante cosa.

Diciendo esto último, preparó sus uñas venenosas para atacarlo y poder quedarse con sus espadas. Acto que no fue necesario, ya que su padre había tomado su verdadera forma para partir en busca de su nuevo hijo y esa humana. Realmente lo haría, pero no lo detendría, porque ese era un asunto que no le involucraba. Aun así ambos sabían que le quedaba poco tiempo, una vez muerto tomaría sus espadas.

La respuesta de su hijo era más que suficiente para concluir con la conversación, ya no había nada más que decir, así que tomó su verdadera forma de perro gigante, y corrió en busca de su amada, ella lo necesitaba en ese momento, lo presentía.

* * *

Ya se había puesto su traje de combate, llevaba su lanza de metal consigo y alerto a todos los guardias la llegada de la bestia.

A paso lento se dirigía a los aposentos de la princesa que había traicionado su corazón por entregar su cuerpo a un demonio. De la nada salió una de las siervas de la señora del castillo, arrodillándose ante él como era costumbre, después de todo era uno de los guardias y soldados de mayor rango en todo el palacio.

—Por favor, espere un poco señor Takemaru. La princesa está a punto de dar a luz —pero él siguió caminando.

—La Princesa dará a luz al bebé de una bestia, todo decoro es innecesario.

—¡Está prohibida la entrada a esa estancia!

Él volteó a verla ¿conque no lo dejaría pasar? ¿y quién era ella para darle ordenes? no más que una sirvienta insolente.

—Señor Takemaru... — dijo sintiendo miedo al ver como ese hombre que irradiaba una gran furia se acercaba a ella. Él levanto su lanza, y entonces...

* * *

Gemido tras gemido de dolor se esparcían al rededor de la joven princesa que estaba por dar a luz.

Estaba sufriendo... y mucho, era la primera vez que daría a luz y sin embargo se hallaba sola en su habitación. No había nadie con ella para brindarle el apoyo que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos, ni siquiera su sirvienta que hasta hace un minuto se encontraba a su lado, ¿en dónde se había metido? Ni siquiera él estaba ahí para ella, pero sabía que él vendría, solo tenía que esperarlo, aguantar un poco más. Quería verlo.

—Querido...

Pero también tenía miedo de que él dañara a sus hombres, estaba más que segura que ellos lo atacarían y el seguramente se defendería. Además sabía que sus hombres jamás podrían dañarlo a él; no, él era fuerte, de eso no había duda.

* * *

Un aullido fue lo último que escuchó de su padre cuando lo vio alejarse, dejando tras de él un sendero de manchas de sangre; se alejaba de su primer hijo, pero él mismo había elegido su destino. Él mismo se fue para morir.

_¿Tienes a alguien a quién proteger?_

Esa pregunta razonó en su cabeza.

—¿Alguien a quien proteger? No, en absoluto.

No tenía nada más que hacer ahí, así que dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar.

* * *

La luna empezaba a ocultarse.

Un gran perro blanco de ojos rojos corría con suma desesperación por los alrededores de grandes bosques manchados de nieve. _Tenía_ que llegar a tiempo.

—¡No lo haga amo, es muy arriesgado! ¡Le ruego que lo reconsidere, aun no está recuperado de las heridas que sufrió en la batalla contra Ryukotsusei! —esa voz... ¿en qué momento había llegado hasta él?

—¡¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?! —Pulga tonta, si él estaba perdiendo sangre desde entonces— Myouga... no puedo dejar que los maten.

—Pero...

—Además, no me queda mucho tiempo.

—¡Amo! —Myouga se asustó mucho al oír esas palabras, ¿Realmente no volvería a ver nunca más a su amo?

Esa pulga estaba muy equivocada si creía que los abandonaría, sus heridas no importaban, estaba más que dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos.

* * *

Había llegado hasta el cuarto de la princesa. Por un momento, sintió que la única luz que lo alumbraba desde lo más alto del cielo lo abandonaba, así que miró hacia arriba, con sorpresa apreció que la luna se estaba ocultando.

—¿Un eclipse lunar? La noche perfecta para dar muerte a un demonio —dejó de observarla para entrar a la habitación de la princesa.

Ella estaba recostada, siendo ligeramente cubierta por una manta gruesa; su vista era protegida de los ojos de cualquiera por las cortinas opacas que caían desde el techo hasta cubriendo el rededor de su cama. Parecía dormida.

Recordaba estar sola en su cuarto hasta que escucho el sonido de alguien entrando, y una gran sombra cruzó las cortinas.

—¿Quién es?

—Takemaru de Setsuna, princesa.

—Takemaru... Me alegra que estés aquí. Por favor lleva a todos los hombres fuera del recinto y márchense lejos. No hay nadie capaz de hacerle frente y creo que se dirige hacia aquí —esa era la oportunidad que tenía para salvar a sus hombres, Takemaru le había servido desde hace mucho, estaba segura de que no le fallaría.

—Princesa Izayoi... yo siempre quise saber todo acerca de usted —aquello la sorprendió ¿pero a qué se debía?—. Sin embargo, su frágil corazón callo en las garras de un demonio.

Takemaru no lo pensó dos veces cuando atravesó el vientre de Izayoi. Ese vientre que resguardaba al hijo un sucio demonio que se atrevió a tocar a su amada, su princesa.

Un grito desgarrador fue lo único que salio de su boca. Takemaru... él... ¡Se atrevió a clavarle una lanza! ¡De seguro mato a su hijo!

La única vela que alumbraba la habitación se había apagado-

Takemaru se levantó del suelo, ya estaba hecho, en cualquier momento la mujer que amó moriría desangrada. Ahora quedaba la otra bestia.

—Mis sentimientos hacia usted jamás cambiarán —sin nada más que hacer se puso el casco de defensa y se marchó hacia el recinto.

Izayoi no alcanzó a oír lo último dicho por el hombre, se retorcía de dolor en su ensangrentada cama, el muy maldito la había traicionado de la manera mas cruel ¿cómo se atrevió a matarla? No, no quería morir.

Giró su cabeza hasta la ventana para mirar la luna que se escondía de a poco, trató de alcanzarla cuando oyó a su señor aullar anunciando su llegada.

Finalmente, había venido por ella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, repentinamente, todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro. Izayoi cerró sus ojos para siempre.

* * *

En la cima de una montaña se divisaba a la perfección el castillo en donde su amada aguardaba por él.

Deseaba hacerle saber que ya estaría con ella, que no la había abandonado, que los salvaría a ambos.

Para eso lanzó su famoso aullido que ella conocía bien para hacérselo saber.

—Izayoi, llegaré a ti ahora.

Y finalmente, La luna se ocultó. El eclipse lunar había llegado, y con él... el llanto de un recién nacido.

* * *

El llanto de un bebé fue lo que se detuvo de golpe el caminar de Takemaru y lo obligó a mirar hacia atrás. ¿Realmente nació? ¿No lo había matado ya?

Pero no podía volver, ya que lo segundo que Takemaru percibió, fue el estruendo cerca del recinto, y eso sólo significaba una cosa...

La bestia había llegado.

* * *

Había dado un salto de lo más brusco cerca de las puertas en donde se hallaba su princesa. Apenas pisó el suelo tomó su forma humana.

A pesar del humo pudo ver a muchos humanos apuntándole con armas.

—¡Viento Cortante!

Con su técnica no sólo aplastó a esos soldados, sino que también derrumbó los muros del recinto.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la entrada, los humanos lo atacaban con flechas pero no lograban dañarlo. De igual manera era tan molesto que logró alcanzar el enojo del demonio, haciendo que él utilizará nuevamente el Viento Cortante. Los muy cobardes intentaron huir pero aun así su ataque los alcanzó, y él había alcanzado los muros del recinto.

—¡Izayoi! ¡Izayoi! —gritaba el monstruo desesperado, pero como no obtuvo respuesta corrió hacia la entrada para encontrarla.

Pero se detuvo cuando escuchó que otro humano le hablaba.

—Finalmente has aparecido, bestia. Sin embargo, ya es demasiado tarde.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—He llevado a la princesa Izayoi a un lugar donde jamás podrás alcanzarla, lo he hecho con mis propias manos —ese... Ese humano ¿acaso mató a...?

—¡Maldito seas! —corrió furioso corriendo hacia él para matarlo de forma rápida, ese gusano daño a Izayoi.

Takemaru lo vio acercándose a él con una gran espada en la mano, en forma de un colmillo, tomó también su espada y se abalanzó al demonio. Lo mataría, deseaba verlo muerto por siquiera tocar a Izayoi. Sin embargo, no vio venir cuando ese demonio le cortó el brazo izquierdo con su espada. Se arrodilló al suelo, ese malvado se las pagaría.

—¡Quemen todo! —le ordenó a sus soldados— ¡purifiquen el lugar junto con la bestia usando el fuego!

Y los soldados así lo hicieron, lanzaron en todo el palacio flechas con bolas prendidas de fuego en la punta, no tardo nada en encender todo el castillo.

* * *

En cuanto ese humano confesó que había matado a Izayoi quiso despedazarlo en ese mismo momento, pero recordó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba a tiempo de regresar a su Izayoi, así que sólo le dañó el brazo con la que alzaba su espada. Pero no se detuvo, más bien siguió corriendo.

Se asustó por un momento al sentir el fuego, seguro esos humanos querían matarlo junto con su princesa, traidores.

Finalmente llegó a su cuarto, ya que se había guiado por el llanto de su hijo.

Su pequeño... estaba convida. Y se alivió por eso, pero también se preocupó por la madre.

Rápidamente tiró abajo las cortinas de su alcoba, ya que si no se apresuraba ambos morirían por el fuego.

— ¡Izayoi! —entonces la vio.

Y ya estaba muerta.

— Izayoi...

Desembaló otra de sus espada y la apuntó hacia ella, y fue entonces cuando vio a los mensajeros del otro mundo tratando de quitarle e su Izayoi el alma pura que tenía en su cuerpo. De cierto modo estaba aliviado, había llegado a tiempo para impedir que tomaran su alma.

—_Cuento contigo, Colmillo Sagrado_ —agitó su espada cortando en dos a esos espíritus, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que Izayoi abriera sus ojos.

La sangre en la ropa de Izayoi de había desvanecido, Izayoi respiraba, Izayoi abría sus ojos despacio. Sí que estaba aliviado, sólo quedaba sacarla de allí para que no muriera a manos de fuego.

Izayoi abrió los ojos confundida, juraría que había muerto por el traidor de Takemaru, pero lo vio a Inu no Taisho allí con ella sosteniendo Colmillo Sagrado en su mano. Le sonrió, él había llegado a tiempo después de todo. Notó que había fuego en toda la habitación y se sorprendió, pero estaba segura de que no era a causa de su amado. Tosió un poco, y él la tomó a espaldas, como asegurándose de que ella respirase bien aunque sea por unos momentos.

De su traje sacó una prenda roja, con ella envolvió a la resucitada princesa para protegerla del fuego, pero antes de levantarla controló su respiración, había empezado a toser a causa del humo. Cuando ella volteó a verlo y supo que se sentía feliz, después de todo tenía razón, ella lo había esperado.

Izayoi percibía el llanto de un bebe a su lado, así que viró el rostro y... ¡Pero si era su bebé! ¡Su pequeño! ¡Estaba vivo! Se alivió tanto al saber que estaba bien, era un bebe hermoso de cabello blanco como su padre. Rápidamente tomó una tela y lo cubrió para proteger su piel del fuego y lo tomó entre brazos para salir con él y con el padre de ese lugar que terminaría matándolos a los tres. Cuando tomó a su bebé observó cómo un hombre caminaba hacia ellos. Nada más ni nada menos que Takemaru. ¿Cómo podía seguir convida? ¿Acaso el padre de su niño no lo mató? Al verlo exclamó con sorpresa y miedo de verlo nuevamente, para luego sentir una tela que su amado le puso en la cabeza, era roja; luego vio a Inu no Taisho levantarse y posicionarse frente a ella, supo entonces que no se había acabado. Se levantó del suelo y permaneció atrás del demonio de cabello blanco, porque no se iría de su lado, y menos cuando él la había salvado a ella y a su hijo, no señor.

El demonio perro vio a Izayoi tomar a su hijo, un niño hermoso con tiernas orejas de perro, para levantarse y salir de aquel peligroso lugar, él también lo hizo, pero al oír la sorpresa de su esposa decidió voltear, y se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban en presencia del hombre que había matado a Izayoi. De inmediato se adelantó a Izayoi quedando en medio de ella y ese hombre, protegiéndola. Ésta vez desenvainó una espada diferente, aun más poderosa que las otras, _aun más peligrosa_.

El humano se acercaba sosteniendo con su mano el hombro que perdió su brazo. _Insensato._

—Si puedo arrastrarte conmigo, me sentiré satisfecho. Aun así significa ir juntos al mismo infierno.

Ese sujeto quería matarlo, seguro se tardarían y el palacio se estaba cayendo a pedazos, tenía que sacar a Izayoi y a su hijo de ahí.

—Date prisa —le dijo para que escapara, si se quedaba allí con él, seguramente la llevaría a una muerte segura puesto que su espada era muy poderosa.

—Mi señor —fue su respuesta, como si de un lamento se tratase, pero aun así la mujer la hizo caso porque la sintió retroceder, pero antes de que se fuera y que no se volvieran a ver, tenía que decirle...

—Inuyasha.

—¿Cómo? —el humano no había entendido.

— Es el nombre de mi hijo, su nombre es ¡Inuyasha! —le gritó furioso a ese humano, pero también para que lo sepa Izayoi, ese era el nombre perfecto para el niño.

La sorpresa de Izayoi no se hizo esperar, exclamó repentinamente al escuchar ese nombre de su amado.

—Inuyasha... — dijo Izayoi murmuró mirando dulcemente a su hijo, había aceptado el nombre y quería hacérselo saber al padre, y él, lo entendió perfectamente.

—¡Ahora márchate! —le ordeno el demonio perro a Izayoi.

—Sí —salió corriendo de ese lugar que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, con la esperanza de ver pronto a su amado.

* * *

Izayoi salió corriendo del palacio prendido fuego, se dirigió hacia el bosque más alejado a todo lo que pudo, con su pequeño en brazos, su pequeño Inuyasha.

Sí, así lo había querido su amado, su última voluntad, era escoger el nombre del niño, y ella gustosa cumpliría con ello, después de todo, era probable que muriera en la batalla contra Takemaru, y él le había salvado la vida, a ella y a su hijo, no la decepcionó. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Comenzaba a agitarse, había corrido demasiado, frenó de golpe para voltear a ver su palacio desde lejos, todo estaba prendido fuego.

Se lamentó de inmediato cuando vio el fuego consumir su antiguo hogar con su amado dentro. Casi lloraba al pensar siquiera que su Inu no Taisho podría llegar a morir, y todo era su culpa, murió para protegerla. Por lo menos, si tan sólo hubiera adivinado las intenciones de Takemaru, entonces...

El llanto de un bebé la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Oh Inuyasha... —lo movió con delicadeza, dándole a entender que ella estaba allí para él. Tal vez así podría tranquilizar el llanto de su niño.

Ese pequeño había estado llorando desde que renació de la muerte. Ahora que estaban a salvo, podría tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Inu no Taisho lo había protegido, así que también ella lo haría.

Jamás lo dudo en ningún momento, cuidaría de su hijo. Cuidaría de su Inuyasha.

* * *

Espada contra espada se chocaban con fuerza. Ambos enemigos combatían con el aire cortado, uno contra otro; ambos agitados por el humo que llegaba a sus pulmones.

El fuego nubló los ojos del general perro, por un momento quedó en desventaja pero…

No, él no moriría tan fácilmente, y menos a manos del gusano que atacó a su mujer y a su hijo. Sin embargo, su espada no acababa con la del samurai, siendo la espada más poderosa que se había creado en el mundo. Su espada era capaz de abrir las mismas puertas del infierno y arrastrar a sus enemigos a él, pero el tal Takemaru… la espada ni siquiera lo lastimaba y no entendió porqué, hasta que por fin lo captó.

—_Maldita sea_ —no tenía mucho tiempo, así que sólo tiró su espada al piso y comenzó a atacar a su enemigo con Colmillo de acero.

El demonio entendió que por más que lo atacara con el poderoso Colmillo Nublado no aniquilaría a ese humano. Al parecer el espíritu malvado de la espada no quería combatir contra el alma llena de rencor como la de ese samurai.

Ambos hacían movimientos lentos, ya que de no ser por el humo, Inu no Taisho hubiera matado a ese humano que, al ser de esa raza, no se daba fácilmente por vencido. Por eso no moría.

—Tal vez ambos muramos hoy ¡pero tú serás el primero en caer bestia! —le atacó con su espada el brazo, pero el demonio era más rápido.

—Como ves, por más poder que tengas no lograrás vencerme nunca Takemaru.

—_Maldito._ Eres tan altanero Inu No Taisho, te crees mucho pero ya veras ¡te derrotaré! —anuncio Takemaru mientras atacaba a Inu No Taisho, pero éste lo esquivo fácilmente—. Eres un ser despreciable, un demonio ¡aun no entiendo cómo lograste cautivar a mi princesa!

— _¿Dijo "mi princesa"? Maldito_ ¡¿Crees que si me derrotas Izayoi se enamorará de ti?! —y diciendo esto último le lanzó un ataque a Takemaru con su espada.

Pero Takemaru, a pesar de sus heridas, tomó con fuerza su espada.

—Mi propósito, era enviarla al mismo infierno, sé que es tarde para que yo pueda cautivar su corazón ¡porque entonces apareciste tú! —diciendo esto, Takemaru atacó de cinco maneras diferentes y seguidas al general perro, pero no lo lastimó, más bien, lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue cortar el cinturón, haciendo que cayera al suelo la espadas que había visto usar anteriormente frente a Izayoi, a decir verdad, él hubiera jurado que había matado a la princesa.

El demonio perro miró con sorpresa al Colmillo Sagrado que yacía en el suelo… ese humano.

—Jmh, deberías rendirte ahora Takemaru ¡Sufrirás el viento cortante!

Pero antes de que Inu no Taisho agitara su espada, Takemaru lo tomó por sorpresa atravesándolo con su lanza, que hacía unos momentos se hallaba escondida en su espalda.

—¡No lo creo! —por respuesta recibió un grito desgarrador del demonio, y el impacto del golpe que le dio obligó al demonio a soltar la espada que tenía en las manos, y calló de rodillas, ya había tenido suficiente con la herida que le hizo Ryukotsusei y el humo, ¿y ahora esta herida? Además, ¿cómo no vio venir al samurai con esa lanza?

Inu no Taisho levantó su mirada, Takemaru se acercaba a él con claras intenciones de matarlo. Estaba perdido pero no importaba, después de todo, había atravesado los muros de ese lugar para salvar la vida de Izayoi y de su hijo. Y lo haría de nuevo sin siquiera pensarlo

Takemaru se acercaba despacio, tomo las tres espadas del demonio para que él no pudiera tomarlas, estaba lleno de rencor. Como Takemaru se había quedado sin brazo, levantó las cuatro espadas, apuntando la suya en especial en el cuello del demonio.

—La victoria es mía, demonio —levantó su espada, para dar el golpe final.

Pero ni Takemaru ni Inu no Taisho notaron, que las tres espadas hermanas, hechas para diferentes mundos, al ser unidas por una mano humana, perteneciente a un alma llena de maldad, chocaron sus energías creando un resplandeciente rayo azul.

—Te lo dije bestia —el demonio finalmente se percató del rayo que formaban las tres fuerzas de sus espadas, pero había algo más… ¿Será que la maldad del humano unía y afectaba al mismo tiempo las energías?— ¡te dije que te destruiría!

Takemaru agitó las tres espadas hacia el demonio, pero las espadas, incluyendo la suya, formaron un remolino azulado en dirección en donde había atacado al demonio.

Ese era su final.

—_Izayoi, Tu tienes que vivir. Sigue viviendo… junto a nuestro pequeño Inuyasha_.

* * *

Podía sentir una gran fuerza demoníaca en su única mano, creyó por unos momentos que era una táctica y siguió con esa idea al ver que luego de unos momentos la bestia desapareció.

Tiró sus armas al suelo, absolutamente todas, las propias y las del demonio. Realmente se sentía totalmente agotado.

—Lo logré, acabé con él…

Iba a caminar hasta alguna salida pero de repente, el techo del cuarto cayó sobre él impidiendo moverse. Maldijo ese momento, pero él ya lo sabía, sabía que moriría a manos del fuego o de la pérdida de sangre. Después de todo, él quería acabar con la vida de ese ser demoníaco y lo había conseguido.

Sólo quedaba que el fuego acabe con él mientras dormía inconsciente por no poder respirar a causa del humo.

Porque el humo, la falta de sangre, el fuego, y los trozos de madera que cayeron sobre él lo habían acabado. Se dio cuenta cuando por fin, todo se volvió oscuro.

Takemaru cerró al fin sus ojos con la imagen de Izayoi en su mente.

El joven samurai comenzó su viaje al otro mundo.

* * *

Se creyó muerto por unos instantes, pero al sentir respirar el aire puro abrió apenas los ojos.

Era de día, se encontraba en un bosque, debajo de un árbol.

Sus heridas aún seguían abiertas, no podía moverse, tendría que esperar a que sanaran.

Era increíble que siguiera vivo después de dos combates, y sobre todo en un lugar ajeno al palacio. Tal vez Colmillo Sagrado lo teletransportó a un lugar seguro al sentir que él como su dueño se encontraba en sumo peligro. Pero luego recordó... Takemaru cortó el cinturón que sostenía a Colmillo Sagrado, haciendo que cayera al suelo, y luego la tomó para que él no pudiera tenerla, entonces... ¿Cómo había aparecido en ese lugar? y lo más importante...

—¿En dónde estoy? —aunque salió del molesto humo, su visión era borrosa, por los efectos de éste y las heridas, tal vez sería mejor descansar.

Se propuso cerrar los ojos por un momento. Pero luego, oyó un ruido, el de una rama quebrarse, alguien se estaba acercando. Volteó el rostro hacia el sonido y una figura verdosa y blanca se acercaba a él.

—Señor ¿se encuentra bien? —se trataba de una mujer. Pero no pudo contestar porque de inmediato quedó inconsciente.

**CONTINUARÁ **

**jeje, bien... como verás no sé si puedo poner como pareja a Inuyasha y a Kagome o a Kagome y Sesshomaru.. por favor me gustaría que me digan qué opinan, además claro si les gusto o no :) **

**Les agradezco a todo los que se molestaron en leer esta historia, claro el primer capítulo... bien si lo odiaron, o les gusto, o tienen alguna queja o sugerencia con gusto las acepto, para los que están o no están registrados aquí les pido amablemente a que comenten, después de todo la opinión del publico es muy importante. En lo que respondes seguiré escribiendo mis otras historias. **

******¡Ah! y quiero agregar por si notaron un cambio de dialogo que vi la película en español gallego y en japonés traducido, la verdad ambos me gustaron así que decidí combinar a ambos... espero que haya quedado bien y**** les haya agradado :) ¡hasta la próxima! y por favor comenten n.n**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. NOTA

**Hola lectores fanáticos de Inuyasha, quería pasarles ésta nota porque no podré continuar tan pronto con esta historia por ahora.**

**Escuchen, NO la estoy abandonando, pero sin embargo les pido que me den un tiempo de menos de ****CUATRO DíAS**** para poner mi siguiente capítulo ya que me iré de viaje (obligatoriamente) con mi familia y tengo que empacar mis cosas y no me dejaran llevar mi computadora…**

**Pero… mi tía llevará la suya :D así que podré tener tiempo para escribirles, sobretodo porque, como espécimen raro que soy, no me gusta la playa, ni el sol, espacios demasiado públicos o el hasta aire libre muahahahaha**

**No es raro que las personas que visitan con preferencia de Inuyasha y Kagome H. no hayan vuelto a encontrar mi historia, lo que sucede es que como ustedes ya saben, decidí que el publico votara la pareja, también tuve que hacerla publica a los que buscan a Sesshomaru entre los fics,por cuestion de que ellos tambien votaran… esto no quiere decir que al próximo capítulo ya no podrán votarme cuando les haya terminado de dar su "período de tiempo" en Inuyasha y Kagome H; pueden tranquilamente buscarme en Sesshomaru y Kagome H. y escribirme si así lo desean, anteriormente les di un período de tres días… porque se me ocurrió… al próximo les daré más tiempo si quieren, espero que hayan entendido mi idea. Esto también va para los que me vieron en Sesshomaru y Kagome H. **

**Aunque éste no sea un capítulo me gustaría que sigan comentando y votando si quieren que esta historia se desarrolle en la pareja Sesshome o Inuyahome(o como se escriba -.- por favor el que sabe como se escribe avíseme en un comentario) estén o no estén registrador, si tienen alguna sugerencia o corrección los invito a que me escriban sus comentarios.**

**Por ahora les agradezco con todo mi corazón a todos los que se hayan tomado las molestias de leer mi historia y escribirla, estoy más que contenta que les haya gustado**

**Así que muchas gracias:**

**Tyr'ahnee:** **Pues me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto mi historia, y descuida, yo no deje en paz a ninguno de mis escritores favoritos jaja. Gracias por comentar y por tu voto, bye!**

**Ichigo kotonoha:**** ¡Pero claro que lo tendré en cuenta! Eres igual de importante que todos en mi historia, agradezco que hayas comentado, y aun más importante, agradezco tu voto ****:) espero volver verte en mis Reviews pronto.**

**Noemiharuno Aquino:**** jeje gracias por votar, lo tendré muy en cuenta ****:D.**

**valkyria-taisho:**** a mi también me encanta esa pareja, es más, escribo más historias de Sesshome que otra pareja ****:) , jeje pero este no fue el cado n/n… Gracias por votar y comentar!**

**sayuri1707:**** ¡Que alegría que te haya gustado tanto! Bueno, puse figura verdosa y blanca porque esos son los colores de la ropa de Kagome y él sabía que lo encontró una mujer porque cuando preguntó "Señor ¿se encuentra bien?" se dio cuenta de que tenia voz de mujer.**

**Y si (por ejemplo) él hubiera visto a Inuyasha dudo que haya podido distinguir su color de cabello estando casi ciego y ponerse inconciente, más bien lo que más notaría sería el color de su ropa, en cuyo caso hubiera puesto "figura rojiza" o roja… en fin, gracias por comentar!**

**Dark Teana:**** ¡Cumpliré tu pedido! Lo continué y lo seguiré haciendo****! :) jaja gracias por comentar. **

**Guest: agradezco las veces que votaste ****:) espero volver a verte pronto.**

**sesshome4ever: ¡Sí exacto! Era justamente lo que quería que vieran ****, en verdad agradezco mucho tu comentario, y ya veré qué hacer con Kikyo… la verdad no me cae muy bien -.-… estoy segura de que si sale saldrá en muy pocos capítulos o… ¿porqué no en uno solo? Jaja y claro hasta yo quiero saber cómo reaccionara Inu no Taisho cuando se entere de la situación de su hijo con… esa mujer (Kikyo). ¡Espero volver a verte! ¡Gracias por comentar :) !**

**Val2768: gracias Val.**

**damalunaely****:****gracias por comentar.**

**papallona: bien, no lo haré porque creo que sería injusto para los hijos, e incluso demasiado espeluznante para Inuyasha…**

**Yaelinuyasha: jaja ¡gracias! Y gracias por votar ****:) .**

**rocio e-chan: bueno… te lo diré aunque tal vez arruine tu sorpresa del siguiente cap: la idea era que Kagome lo haya encontrado ****:), gracias por votar!**

**anna.1112223:**** tal vez sea cierto, es más real… gracias por votar, y gracias por tu voto.**

**MiLa Bittersweet:**** jeje bueno, muchas gracias, agradezco tu comentario y que te hayas molestado escribirlo ****:), y gracias por tu voto.**

**Mariel Black****: ¿sabes? Tal vez es cierto, en esta historia tal vez Inuyasha quede mejor con Kagome, después de todo tal vez sería devastador ver a tu hijo, que nunca conociste, perder a su amor por su hermano malvado, porque Sesshomaru antes de conocer a Rin era demasiado malo… y con respecto a tu corrección, tienes razón jeje me equivoqué ¡torpe de mi! Pero como verás lo corregí de inmediato, gracias por avisarme ****:), PERO QUIERO ACLARAR que no fue culpa mía, sino de la película por confundirme de brazo e.e… ****jeje... **_**malditos productores cinematográficos animados!**_** Muuuuchas gracias por comentar, espero volver a verte por los próximos comentarios de mi historia, me alegra que te esté gustando, espero verte y gracias por votar ****:) ****.**

**Tsuyu****:**** estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Inu no Taisho se parece más a Inuyasha tanto física como personalmente, claro, no muestra tanto sus emociones humanas como Inuyasha pero eso lo explico Myouga en una parte de la película… que Inuyasha muestra más sus instintos humanos que su papa porque el es mitad humano. Además, Sesshomaru se parece a su mama ****:) jaja es igualito! Jaja, me encanto tu comentario, muchas gracias por votar.**

**Tamara Saez:****gracias por tu voto, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado****:)****. **

**Nikki: que bueno que te gusto, y si, supongo que es cierto, a mi me atrapa encontrar a inu-padre en las historias de Inuyasha jaja gracias por tu voto ****:)****.**

**akirataisho128****: ****me alegra que te haya gustado :) gracias por votar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, es todo por ahora ¡Nos vemos en 4 días! ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
